


The Chronicles of Jack

by Im Riddicks Bitch (DixionDiva)



Series: The Chronicles of Jack [1]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series, Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixionDiva/pseuds/Im%20Riddicks%20Bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's alone in the world, a half-breed of a race she doesn't even know the name of. When her senses recognize another of her mother's people, she gravitates to him. Then the monsters come, hungry and fixated on her scent.  Will he leave her too, or will he fight the monsters and help their race to survive a little longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I own nothing in this 'Verse but my imagination. I mean no copy-write infringement, I am only borrowing the characters and promise to return them no worse for wear. No money was made from this fiction, it was written for my own pleasure and with hopes that other fans might enjoy.

 

**The Chronicles of Jack**

_**Alone** _

__

     My parents moved us around a lot, was not sure why when I was younger. Do remember that at age seven there were a whole bunch of girls that went missing. The vid box news channels all said it was a worlds’ wide event and no police force was able to find the criminal ring that was responsible. Rumors said it was someone looking for breeders. Suddenly there were a whole lot of "Boys" in our little town. That's when I became Jack. After about a year, many of the girls were back. Mom and dad felt safer keeping me "Jack." 

     When I went to new schools they put prefer not to disclose gender on the papers, never seemed to be a problem. My hair was always short for a girl and sometimes too long for a boy depending on the planet we were on. I always told the class that I was in that I was Jack ever since the girls went missing and my dad wanted to train me to defend myself. (He had military training when he was younger, a training accident broke his collar bone and my dad was Honorably Discharged.) Some planets don't let girls learn to fight; it’s easier to pretend on those planets that I am a boy if my name is always Jack on the school records. Dad taught me a few -uh- things like faking the moment you realize that there's nothing you can do and reacting the second they loosen their grip. Hurt them to give your-self a small chance to get away, and to run fast. 

     Every time this conversation happens someone asks what happens when I can't pretend anymore. When asked like that I say, "Well, then we can say we wanted to be sure the girls going missing was not going to repeat itself." followed by a shrug. When asked rudely, ("What happens when you grow tits, or bleed?") then I say something like, "Don't know, want to find out what happens when _you_ bleed?" Usually the rude stuff happens at recess. Usually only the other kid is bleeding when I walk away. We were once told I have anger issues, dad told me it means I'm a hot head. 

     Yeah, so we moved a whole lot and it wasn't always my fault. Any time one of them got a feeling, and then only the essentials came with us. A few changes of clothes, money, some food and water, first-aid kit, important papers and any medicine and toiletries we needed. All of which was now in my backpack. Dad and mom each carried one as well. We were moving through the market place, heading for the port. They had bought three berths on a ship going farther then we'd ever gone in one go, I was going to get my first taste of Chryo-sleep! Mom was nervous about that, apparently she wakes up sooner than expected from Chryo, every single time she does it they have to give her a little more of the drugs to put her back under, she has med-certs, that explain it without explaining why. Yesterday when she checked the paper I asked why she wakes up early, she said "Genetics." There was a possibility that I might wake up early too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Not sure what happened, we were hurrying to get to the port in time to board, and then I heard a shot. Then I hear my dad say softly, "When I say run, don't stop until you get to the Hunter-Grazner. Don't look back." We continued at the same pace. Then he says, "Run." I take off and my mom says softly, “We love you baby." Her voice so soft I almost missed it. If we had not practiced this exercise since I was seven, I would have missed it.

     I want to reassure myself they are right behind me; I looked back even though I wasn't supposed to. Saw my parents turn as one and heard a burst of automatic weapon’s fire, saw them bleeding...falling. People all around us screamed, ran, or hit the dirt. I crouched down and ran for the ship blinking hard as I try to remember all the talks we've had about this possibility over the years. I was going to have to try to get in touch with my uncle, dad's brother, and find out where he lived so I can buy a ticket on a ship headed there. 

     I made it to the ship, and wiping a sleeve over my face, I dry the tears. Not sure why no one says anything when I hand over my pass and my parents aren't with me. I walked in to the cargo bay, into a line where a female crew member helped us into our chryo-tubes. I keep looking back at the captain and first-officer, to see if they've discovered my parents are dead. They are too far and there's too much noise in here to be able to hear them. There's like five people in front of me when I see him receiving the news, I think he's gonna came get me and give me to the police man that spoke to them. I take another step in line, hoping he doesn't. Just then an off world policeman walked up with a man in cuffs. I can't hear, but it looks like the policeman is arguing with the Captain. The man in cuffs is just smiling, like this is all a big joke or something. I could see the guy was dangerous, he was handsome and well-muscled too. Could even see he was waiting for an opportunity to escape. I believed he would too. I smiled and laughed, instantly felt guilty. 

     He turned toward me unerringly, froze. Was sure he was right, but had a doubt. Then he did something that seemed strange, he raised his head up high and sniffed the air as he went, an eyebrow shot up and he was looking right at me. He was wearing dark goggles, but I could feel his eyes on me. I had not been scared of him and still wasn't, after a flicker of fear, before I saw realization and something like understanding flowed quickly on his face, as his eye brow relaxed and he smiled toothily at me. Somehow he knew I was not a boy, I was sure of that.

The lady was helping me into the Chryo-tube, the needle went into my arm and my door shut. A restraining unit passed by me and I was surprised to see it, that meant he wasn't going to be in stasis! I leaned forward a bit to see where they'd put him. But never saw because the drugs kicked in and I leaned back, felt the safety straps adjust.  Also felt light-headed and wondered if the Captain ever remembered to check if I had been turned over to this planet's Government Sanctioned Child Welfare services. Or had he just decided to get me where-ever my parents had wanted to take me to get me away from the people whom had killed them, as I ran to safety. Did he realize I knew they were dead? Or was that going to be one of his sadder duties when we got where we were going; just as he turned me over to child-welfare on that planet. 

     Next thing I knew I was dreaming, was I supposed to dream? Was this supposed to happen in Chryo-sleep? Or was it another genetics thing I got from mom? Waite, could this be reliving memories? 

 

_**{My parents were holding my hands, helping me walk between them. I was so little they were both bent over to allow my feet to touch the floor. When they let go, I shuffled forward, felt all confident and strong.}** _

__

The dream shifted:

 

_**{I was older we were walking in a marketplace. I let go of mom’s hand but dad picked me up before I could bolt. Suddenly there was a strong musk in the air, I covered my nose and said, “Ew, Daddy stinky!” He just laughed and we kept walking.}** _

__

Again it shifted:

 

_**{We were in a different marketplace; I was maybe four or five. Mom was saying softly, so no one could hear, “No! Honey, you have to stop that! Someone will see and we’ll have to move again.” I didn’t understand what was bad about smelling candy and following the smell to the sweets stall? Mom didn’t even seem mad that I’d walked away from her.}** _

__

Shifting again:

 

_**{I was walking with my dad, was already ‘Jack.’ I must have been around ten. We were in the woods on Orpheus Minor. Dad was holding my hand and telling me a story, as we began to walk through a meadow of wildflowers. The story was about an Earth king, he was told that a first-born Jewish son would be his ruin. (I wasn’t too sure how ‘Kill him’ or ‘De-throne’ him)** _

_**Dad was saying, “What that king did next was disgusting. He ordered that all first-born Jewish males would be put to death. Then he sat back and waited. A Jewish woman was pregnant and was afraid, she had a daughter and together they planned to save the child if it was a boy. When her son was born, they took the babe and wrapped him warmly then sent him in a basket down the river. The daughter followed its progress as the mother buried the bedding telling all her baby girl had died shortly after birth. When her daughter returned it was to say the queen and her maids were at the river and the queen had said her prays were answered by the gods. They had sent her the boy child she craved. He would be safe!” Then dad was saying, “Whoever wrote that story must have known that history repeats itself. It’s happened since then, I’m not sure how many times, but it’s a lot.”** _

_**We walked in silence for a while, almost back in the woods on the other side of the meadow. Then I said, “I guess you aren’t finished with the – walk?” I’d meant ‘talk’ and dad knew it. He chuckled, and then sighed. “There is a king, they say he beat death, crossed over the threshold and come back. He killed the old king to take his place, these people worship death, 'the Under verse,' so they don't have children. They get more followers by giving the people they come across a choice, not much of one. They tell them 'Convert or Die.' Unfortunately, they don't take the old or the young, they are killed.** _

_**Long ago, maybe before this man became king, someone told him a male from a certain world would end his reign.  He and his army went out to kill all males of this race, young and old. Soon he decided that any found, be they male or female, they were to be killed. Word got to the home world and many people fled. Others stayed to fight, to try to fulfill the prophecy. The people scattered through the worlds, hiding who they were, marrying outside their race for the first time in generations to try to ensure the race was not wiped out.** _

_**At first, mothers did everything to hide sons, even dressing little babies as girls. Hoping they would not be checked.  Sons were shot in front of families, baby boys killed in their cribs, others were cut from their mother's womb and killed if they were male. Your grandfather was a proud man, he had thought to keep his family safe on the home world, but the invasion was like nothing ever seen before. So he fought to allow his family a chance to escape. Your mom told me she saw her father fighting as they took off, watched as he bled and fought to allow them to try to get to safety. There's was a small family craft, maybe because of that they were able to get away. They kept running, hiding what they were, not letting people close. Soon Mercs and lowlifes were grabbing those people to turn them in to that army. There aren't many left, and most are young and considered to be other races, mom says most don't even know they are 1/2 or 1/4 of this hunted race. When you wipe out most or all of a race of people, that's called Genocide..." We walked on in silence.** _

_**My mind was racing, I was restless, was dad saying that mom and I were the last of some race? Was I going to have to give birth to this male child that would kill the psycho who tried to wipe us out? Was I expected to -ah- repopulate the 'Verse with this race? Uncomfortable with these thoughts, I stopped walking and my hand slipped out of dads, he stopped and looked over his shoulder, I was shaking my head like I was denying his words. Then I turned and ran.** _

_**Dad called my name, he tried to keep up, but I was running all out. I was nearly to the woods when my vision blurred and I was not sure why, my dad grabbed my shoulder, turned me towards him. I pushed him and sobbed, then he held me to his chest and let me cry. Once I'd calmed down and composed myself, dad wiped my face and kissed my temple. I asked softly, "Dad, what race am I? I mean -- mom and me?" I looked up at him, hopeful and worried. "Later," dad said, "when you’re older.”}** _

__

I realized in my Chryo-sleep that I would never find out from my parents what race I was. I might have cried in my sleep, I could feel the prickling behind my eyelids and a tightening in my throat. I felt so completely alone.

 

_**{I walked into the ship that would get me far away; I had just watched my parents stand between death and me. They died for me, to give me a chance to live. I was apprehensive, not afraid of what was to come, just unsure of what my life would be now. I was not alone in this world, however. I had scented something on the air, something surprisingly like my mother - only male. Why had I not realized it when I turned, he was one of us!  That was why I'd turned and watched as the bald man wearing goggles had walked up with his hands cuffed behind him. He was looking around and I saw they were special cuffs. He was smiling taking this as fun and games.** _

_**Suddenly fear was ripe in the cargo bay, I looked around and rolled my eyes as I saw the Sheeple shrinking back and whispering. Pathetic! Smiling I looked back at the men by the door, felt it slide off my face as he sniffed exaggeratedly and looked me dead in the eyes. I could not see his because of the goggles, but I felt them and could not look away. I was not afraid of this man, still I knew that he was confused, working out in his mind why his eyes said 'boy' and his nose said 'girl.' I knew I looked like a boy, I had for so long, even the walk was perfect. Mom always said anyone with an enhanced nose was going to find me out real quick. Especially once I began the menstruation cycles.** _

_**As for him, I smelled a man who was dangerous, but he was in control, even now. He would not hurt the innocent, didn't care enough about the sheeple to kill them. That didn't mean he wouldn't do it, if they got in his way or tried to stop him from making an escape.}** _

__

     My chryo-tube was shaking, I wanted to be up and moving, could feel that nothing was responding to my mental commands. I tried to scream in frustration, nothing came out. I could hear muffled destruction and knew something had gone very wrong! 

 


	2. Hades  Few Servivors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, my computer died and I couldn't replace it. Santa took pity on me, got a new one for Christmas. Then couldn't find my thumb drive for a few weeks. So without further ado... The Chronicles of Jack.

 

  
_**The Chronicles of Jack** _   
**HADES**   
**Few Servivors**

      Reality was setting in, the dreams were fading. My senses were coming back; hearing was muffled, nose felt stuffed up, and I couldn’t open my eyes. That was because of two things, one, the drugs were still slowing me down, even though the needle had been knocked out of my arm, and two, my chryo-tube was leaning forward at an odd angle so the liquid could not drain. I thought I could hear people moving around yelling for help. Started trying to get control of my muscles, get them to move on command. I felt when my right arm lifted and tried again to open my eyes. When I was able to distinguish the inner control panel for the door, I focused on pushing the button. On the second try, I saw the button depress and... Nothing. I had been holding my breath for the entire time I had been conscious of the liquid I was submerged in. I know that's stupid, I had been breathing it the whole time I was unconscious, but the human brain insists we cannot breathe liquid. Never mind that we did in the womb, for this reason people are put under before the tubes fill with liquid.  
      I was light headed and my lungs began to burn. I hit the plexiglass door, tried to get more force behind using all the strength of my small body, but the liquid absorbed too much of the blow. Kicking the door gave me no better results, but the sound of the thump was louder so I kicked with the other foot. Someone was at the door, a vague silhouette was all I could see but the buttons would not work, then they yelled for help and some others came over. I was desperate to breath and opened my mouth in a scream. Then someone hit the plexiglass with something and it cracked, a few more hits and the glass fell in pieces taking all the liquid out of the tube. My body hung from the safety belts and I coughed up all the liquid from my lungs in hopes of finally breathing air.  
      The woman tried to get the safety belts off, the latch wouldn't open. It was a good thing, too; I would have fallen flat on my face. Someone gave her a knife and she cut the straps slowly. Finaly, she helped me to the ground and patted my back as I continued my coughing fit. She had to feel the wrap binding my breasts flat, but she said nothing. She took me to the side where others had gathered. There was a holy man and three boys he seemed to be in charge of, an antiques dealer, a drifter, the woman who'd saved me and her husband or partner, some lady that didn't care her traveling companion had died, the guy that claimed he was a cop and myself.  
      The woman wanted to know who I was; I told her my name is Jack. She asked about my parents, I said they had died and I was going to live with my uncle. She asked where he was, I said the first thing that came to mind, New Mecca. The conversation caught someone's attention; I felt eyes on me. The woman introduced herself as Shazza and smiling said she and her husband or partner, Zeke would watch over me; help me get safely to New Mecca. They were headed farther out so it wasn't out of their way. The Imam perked up said he was headed there himself with his acolytes. I felt stupid, must of heard them talking in line.  
      The 'cop' said he had to check on his prisoner, as he passed me I was breathing in deeply and nearly choked on the scent of him. He was no cop, smelled like the Mercs my mom and I saw in the markets: The drugged-out, unwashed, greedy cockiness that comes from bullying cuffed men and women. This man was no exception; the man who'd only given his name as Chris asked the 'cop' who the prisoner was. Effectively stopping him in his tracks.  
      He grinned like he was the cat that ate the cannery and said, "His name's Richard B. Riddick," like that should mean something to us. "He's wanted for escaping prison, got put there when he killed his whole army unit. They got it on tape and everything, fucker snapped and started slicing and dicing. No provocation on their part and when they tried to defend themselves, he got vicious. Killed his commanding officer, too. Then, he killed people inside the slam. Escaped and killed some people for doing their job, which is catching fugitives. He killed the men in my group, but I got him in the end."  
      The merchant asked, "Did they ever find out why he kill his unit?" The 'cop,' who'd said to call him 'Johns' told us all, "Paperwork said their assignment was to get captured and let the enemy get them back to camp. When they were tortured for information they didn't have an explosive charge would activate and blow causing the implants in the team to charge and blow as well."  
      "Suicide mission, all those soldiers were going to be wasted. All for what, to pinpoint a P.O.W. camp that would be destroyed. He was going to take his own life, too. They stopped him, didn't they?" I hadn't meant to speak, but I had to say it.  
      Johns looked at me, irritated, he said, "What-the-fuck-ever!" and then the other man said, "The kid's right ain't he? The army was sending a crack team on a suicide mission for nothin'. They stopped him from killin' hisself and locked 'im up to keep it quiet. Fuckin' military bullshit!" The man laughed a full belly laugh and said, "Hell, I bet the guy had to kill and escape the slam in the first place to stay alive. Bet the others he killed were all Mercs tryin' to bring him in DEAD - or alive."  
     This needled Johns a whole lot. He gave me a measured look; I smelled the anger and knew I had made an enemy of a man who thought he was in control here. My protectors, and there were a few, sat up straighter. After a long awkward silence, the merchant asked what we all were thinking. “So, what do we do now?” Johns took over and started to give orders. Then he went to check on Riddick, I smiled as we heard him yell out, "Fuck!"  
Riddick had escaped!  
     We found that the air outside was breathable, but it was low oxygen. The cargo bay had broken into two sections, this one intact. The other one was not; it had rolled and splintered. No one in that section had survived. Probably good, there had not been a lot more people aboard the ship. The carry-on luggage and belongings of the dead had to be scavenged as we needed to prepare for what could be a long wait for rescue. If the rock we landed on had human habitations, we should have had someone come looking for survivors’ by now. We decided to set up house here in the cargo bay because we had discovered the heat outside was nearing 35 degrees Celsius (95 degrees Fahrenheit) .  
     Johns went out to find Riddick; he was gone for about half an hour. To everyone’s surprise, he brought back his prisoner. Shaking my head, I said to him as he passed, "Survival out there isn't an option is it." He just chuckles; the sound went straight through me. It sent warmth radiating out to my limbs. I stood not looking at them, just listening to them walk back to the restraints.  
     The people had been keeping us boys busy helping carry things into the cargo bay. Now we were taking a break because breathing was getting hard. The out-world settlers rigged up some oxygen tanks for us from the chryo-tube oxygen system. The tanks were small so they scavenged the ones from empty pods because those were still full. I had been fighting an urge to go see the prisoner since I had recovered and changed out of my wet clothes. Having nothing else to do I was going to go talk to the prisoner; Johns saw me and told me to find something to do. Shazza called me to see if I would help her with the O2 tanks. I tested the first one and it worked great, I went over to the back of the cargo bay to offer the guy a hit of oxygen. He was not only restrained this time, he also had a metal bit in his mouth to prevent him from biting through it. Made me wonder if Johns thought he had gotten out using his mouth or if he was just being an asshole.  
     "Hey, the 'cop' said your name's Riddick." I said, "I'm Jack, uh- look the air is low O2 so Shazza made some breathers for us, the asshole said you don't need one. Thought I'd offer a hit, I don't expect nothin’ in return. Just don't seem right to treat you like that." Johns had not given him his goggles; he had hung them out of reach. "If you want a breath, I gotta take the bit out your mouth. You ain't gonna hurt me are ya?" Finally he reacted, shook his head no. "I'm trusting you to keep your word." His eyes narrowed and he nodded once.  
      Reaching up I unhooked the buckle holding the bit in place and brought the straps around his head so I could ease the mouthpiece out. He worked his jaw a little, but said nothing to me. Grabbing the tanks tubing I bring it up and show him how it works, wiping it I give him the mouthpiece and he breaths in a lung full. He expeled it into my face before I can move away. I took a step back and he surged forward, catching my leg between his thighs, he then sniffed my neck and smiled at me. I felt my heart pounding and my face burned as I realized I was reacting to the pressure of his thighs on mine. I felt so stupid, how could I not have reacted faster? It had to have been the distraction, I breathed in that expelled breath and was experiencing something new...  
      Riddick spoke softly in my ear, he said, "Nice." Then a little louder he said, "Never trust anyone, it could get you killed!"

      Just then I heard soft footfalls of heavy boots and Johns came out from between the lockers, shotgun pointing at us. "Let the kid go, Riddick." When he sat there looking me in the eyes, Johns continued, "I won't hesitate to shoot, right through the kid! Some scratch is better than none."  
      I saw Riddick's lips quirk and I knew he was showing me Johns could not be trusted. I realized the Merc had let me get into this situation so he could shoot or kill Riddick. This Merc was really pissing me off. Riddick let me go, telling Johns, "Calm down, I just wanted to teach the kid a lesson." Johns asked, "Yeah, what lesson is that?" Riddick looked right at me, "Well Jack, what did you learn today?" I swallowed and said, "I learned I can't trust people, they'll say anything to get what they want from me or use me to their advantage." Riddick smiled showing a little teeth, "Good -- boy." He said to me before motioning me out of there with his head.  
      The bodies outside were beginning to smell so it was decided that a group would stay to bury the dead and another would go in search of better accommodations or help if they did find civilization. Johns was going to go with the other group so I decided to stay with the burial crew. I noticed the Imam and the boys were praying over the dead. I got a piece of metal to use as a shovel; Zeke called me over and gave me a real shovel to use. It was time to find a spot to bury the dead. Zeke and I were walking with Chris, he decided we were far enough from the cargo bay and we began to dig.  
      The men decided we would dig a mass grave, be easier on us in this heat. I kept telling stories and asking questions until we were half way done. Chris was getting angry and Zeke decided it was time to move bodies to the gravesite; so he and I carried bodies. After the fifth or sixth trip, we saw Chris was rigging a shade over the hole to allow for some cool shade while he worked. After the last body was put at the gravesite, Zeke told Chris to call us when he was ready to put the bodies in and bury them. He agreed then continued to dig, I was having trouble breathing and Zeke told me to take a few hits of the O2.  
      Hot, sticky and tired I walked inside went to get my bag and thought about cooling off. Going into the bathroom, I locked the door. Soon I took the bag back and left it in my spot. I walked past the Imam and the boys as they finished prayers; I nodded and went back towards Riddick. I was hoping for a chance to talk to him, I thought that this was a good time. Not sure why, but I took a chance to see if he was as good as I thought he was. Climbed on top of the Crew lockers and moved along the top as quietly as I could. I was moving closer to his end of the isle. I slowly looked over the edge, but he was looking right at me. "Jackie Boy,” he said with a smile. His smile grew as he got a good look, my goggles pushed up on my stubbly head. He gave me one nod and then I climbed down the locker face to the ground. I asked where I could get eyes like his and he said, “First, you gotta kill a few people.” I said, “Okay, I can do that.” “Then, you gotta get sent to a place where they’ll tell you you’ll never see daylight again.” “Yeah.” “Finely, you gotta dig up a doctor; pay him 20 menthol Kools to give you a shine job.” “Alright.” I said, half sure, he was pulling my chain. We talked about some other stuff and we hear someone yelling outside. He motions with his head and I go to see what’s going on.  
       I went outside, followed by the holy man and the boys. The others have come back and they have a crewmember with them, there’s news and they only want to tell it once so they want everyone here. Someone waves Paris over and he says that Chris was under the tarp. The Imam went for him and Zeke notices the man has called a few times. He pulls back the tarp and the men come to inform the group that Chris is gone; there is blood in the grave and a dark hole, too. Zeke says there are drag marks leading into the hole. Johns says, “Riddick, what the fuck did you do?” He runs back with his shotgun cocked and loaded. I ran after him yelling, “No way, it wasn’t Riddick! I was with him; tell ‘em Zeke, we left Chris to dig the grave a little deeper he was s’posed to call us to bury them when he was satisfied. That’s what I thought the hollerin’ was for.”  
      “Out of my way, kid; unless you want to die for him.” Johns said. The woman everyone was calling Captain, got between the gun and me. The Imam came forward and confirmed that he had called Ali (the little one) over for prayers; he had seen Riddick sitting chained as Johns had left him. "Not long after, the boy came in and went to the restroom when he came out he was bald. I watched the boy walk towards the back to the prisoner and heard their muffled voices, two distinct voices, one man and one boy. Then the shouts from outside brought the boy out and I followed after." This holy man was all right by me.  
      "We have to look for him; maybe he went to see what made the hole. How big is it?" the Captain asked. No one was sure, it was decided that we would go see. Johns insisted I go with the people checking out the hole. As everyone filed out, Riddick said softly, "Jack, Don't Go In That Hole! You Hear Me?" I nodded, because I could hear each words capitalization in his voice. " ** _DON'T EVEN SUGGEST IT_**!" He said just as softly and I could hear every letter was italizised capitals! He meant every word, his scent seemed mixed up... or maybe it was all the fear that lingered hear. I hurried to catch up, Johns was watching me. Fry, the Captain, grabbed a rope from Shazza and a nylon strap off some luggage. The Imam carried some sort of cord that Johns confiscated from Paris. As we walked, Shazza came up just when Johns suggested I go in the hole. Both women said, "No!" like they'd rehearsed it. "Why not?" I asked, more to fuck with Johns then because I wanted to go. Fry said, "I'm going, nobody else needs to... I'm in charge and I'm responsible for you all." She moved ahead and I looked at Johns, he didn’t like that the women were protecting me.  
      Once we reached the site we took the tarp off the grave and saw the little blood on the bottom... and a whole lot more splashed up the wall. Johns and the Imam got into the grave and helped Fry into it. Shaza was knotting the ropes together and I was folding up the tarp. Fry went down on hands and knees to crawl into the hole. Johns handed her a flashlight. I wanted to say I'd go, that I was strong, fast, and smaller than her. Then I heard Riddick's voice in my head, {Don't Go In That Hole.} I wasn't going to make him mad no matter what!  
      Fry crawled in and found a cave system, she let us know. Asked for some line and went farther in. Standing there I was being overwhelmed by the others scents. Worry and fear where the most prominent. I wanted to be near Riddick, needed to be near that calm. I thought of his eyes in the shadows, his voice when we talked quietly and then I thought about his scent. I was calm now, watching the hole for any sign of movement. There was a faint sound, must have been low or far back in the cave because the Imam was bending down to hear. Johns was paceing restlesley, needing to do something. Shazza was squating at the edge holding the end of the rope. I was next to her, then I heard something. Standing I tried to pinpoint where the sound came from. Moving towards the termite mound like struckture I listend intently.  
      "She's in here," I said, "she's trying to climb out!" Shaza and Johns came over and they heard her yelling, "I'm in here!" Shazza pulled a pick ax and tried to break the mound in. Johns took it from her and took one good swing, he hit it twice more and then the men pulled out some of the mound to make a bigger hole. Both men reached in to pull her out. Her fear was accute and my heart began to hammer, trying to calm her down; I told her I had heard her first, that I had helped.  
      She was saying there were creatures in the caves and that they'd eaten Chris. She said they stayed out of the light and they almost had her. Suddenly she was yanked back toward the hole by the rope that trailed back though the cave. Johns grabbed her and the Imam pulled her forward, she turned and they pulled the nylon strap up. Fry kept yelling, "Get it off me! Get it off!" Shazza handed over a knife and someone cut the strap. The scent coming from the inside was overwhelmed by everyones fear. I heard a screaching noise down in the cave. It sent a bone deep chill down my spine.  
      We head back to the cargo bay in total silence. We get to the rest of the group and Fry tells of finding a piece of Chris. She tells them about the creatures; that she could barely see them in the dark, but could tell there were many. They decide to go see the settlement that Fry said she had seen as they came down. No one wanted to stay here with the cave so close. That ment Riddick would be alone and chained when the suns went down. No way to feed himself or get water, no way to defend himself against the creatures.  
     "What about Riddick?" I asked. No one answered. "We can't just leave him chained up for those things to eat." I turned to Shazza for support, she seemed to be thinking. Not beleiving these people, I turned to the Imam and pleaded with my eyes. He looked at everyone in turn and said to them all, "I can not in good concionse be a part of leaving a men chained and awaiting his death."  
      People where shifting from foot to foot. Finally, when the guilt was almost too much for me to breathe, they all decided to bring Riddick along. Riddick knew Johns wouldn't want to lose out on money and said, "I'm worth more alive and you can't collect for my death without a body, you gonna come back and see if they left you some scraps?" Johns tells us he'll let him lose, but Riddick'd just as soon slit our throughts in our sleep as help us get off this world. Funny, I had the same thought about Johns, at least Riddick would be straight up with you. No pretending he was your friend before he stabs you in the back.  
      We get ready to head for the settlement and Johns calls me over, he makes me unlock Riddick's restraints and keeps his shotgun pointing at us the whole time. He tells Riddick that he has no problem shooting through me, if Riddick tries anything. I roll my eyes and Riddick smirks, he answeres, "Yes Sir, Boss." As he stands and stretches. "I'z be a good boy fo' ya," he said as he twists at the waist and his back cracks. He rolls his shoulders forward and back then turns his head left and right to crack his neck. Johns said, "Enough, lets move it." He waves Riddick out and into the main area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted soon, I promise!


	3. Hades  Fear the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We set out walking, Riddick stays close to me because he has noticed Zeke and Paris seemed to watch me intently...

 

**The Chronicles of Jack**

**HADES**

**Fear the Dark**

     We set out walking, Riddick stays close to me because he has noticed Zeke and Paris seemed to watch me intently as we got ready to go. Johns has been watching "the Captain", who keeps telling people she's not the Captain. Once he's sure the men haven't caught on to my masqarade, he tells me to yell if I need him and he moves off. It's hot and I have been trying not to use too much of the O2 in case Riddick needs another hit. As we follow the others the boys and I began to toss rocks and I have to keep from using all my strength.

     We hear there are trees ahead, everone knows trees mean water. So we start to move faster, I even give the Little one a ride on my back. I saw Riddick ahead for a moment and then he's gone. The others are trying to find the easyest way to get into the valley. As we enter we see it was not trees we saw but skelletal remains. The Imam says, "It's like the Elephant Graveyards of Earth." These are the remains of the biggest creatures I have ever seen. What got me was that the skulls had no eye sockets. The bones were thick and the rib cage was so big around that Riddick, standing inside and reaching up could not touch the spine.

     The area smelled gross to me, sun-bleached bone and old baked blood on the ground. Riddick had a feral smile as he jumped up and grabed a rib bone to swing himself up. I was going to go have him pull me up too, but Shazza called me over. I knew she was trying to distance me from Riddick so I explored with them for a while. At the top of a small rise I look around for Riddick, I see Johns has The Captain on the other side of a skeleton. I was getting nervous because I was downwind and could smell her anxiety, and Johns arrousal. I saw Riddicks eyes shine in the dark shadows of the pelvis, he was listening in on thier conversation.

     I saw him move up behind her on the inside of the skeleton, I could not see what he did. My mouth went dry, I felt upset and turned to move away. I froze as I hear the Imam calling me, he says to come relieve myself with the boys. I shake my head. He insists and I feel my face flush and continue shaking my head, "I'm fine." I say, but he waves me over again. I felt eyes staring hard at my back, my hands have fisted and I don't know how to get out of this.

     I see movement out of the corner of my eye and I hear Riddick say, "Hey Jack, come here. I wanna show you somethin'." I see he's looking back at whom ever is looking at me, the Imam shrugs and takes the boys off in one direction. We set off in another direction, there's no one around. He says softly, "Go take care of business kid, I won't look. Got what you need?" My heart skipped a beat and he chuckled, says "Here's your pack." He rubbed my stubled head and said, "Go on, and bury the pad." I nodded and went to a dune he pointed to, found he'd dug a hole already. I did as he said and shoved the dirt into the hole when I was done. We took our time walking back, I wanted to thank him, but couldn't get the words out. As we reched the top of a larg hill we saw the others were heading out. We jogged to catch up, he matched my pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     The oldest boy has been calling out 'Hello' in his language and no one answers. Riddick said softly, "Guess nobody's home." We get closer and see the place looks compleetly abandoned. Shazza says they must have left in a hury. As we get to the settlement everyone starts exploring the area. The crew woman and the Merc go toward the skiff, I follow Riddick who's going that way too. We stop outside the skiff in the shade and he grabs a bucket of grease. Taking a piece of metal he begins to sharpin it on the edge of the concreat landing pad. Sure, smooth strokes bring out an edge in no time.

     We are listening to the two inside, they are saying the skiff will fly with more cells. They are talking about leaving us here, sending help when they are picked up. Riddick growls and I gasp. I think he didn't realize I'd heard them, too. He visibly relaxes then stands to streach. The boys are going exploring and they wave to me, I look at Riddick for permission with hopeful eyes. He chuckles and says, "Go on kid, have some fun." As I smile and walk off, he calls to me, "Yell if you need me." I give him a huge smile and follow the boys.

     The one building that we can't get into is the Coring room. Then Ali finds a hole in the wall, and crawls through. I squat and shove the metal until it gives. then we each crawl in. We find the door is bared by a brace with screws, with some effort we rip the brace off the doors and open them to let in air and light. Going over to a table, Ali and I see papers and tools scattered around. There are two metal cabnits, looking inside we see one has a large space with one shelf near the top and the other is filled with shelves with labled coring samples. There is a smell in the air that seems familiar, but I don't know what it is. I'm becoming nervous as I am sure something is watching me.

      I tell the boys, "Come on." As I head for the door, then I see an office. Going in I see a window and for some reason go wipe the glass, light streams in to land on the solar sensor that powers a solar model of this system. The planet we are on is labled Hades. I move it to this years date and see that there will be a solar eclips that will last for weeks I stop before the month is up and move it back to before this year. I cover the sensor and walk out to the main area.

     I say to them, "Hey, lets go." nobody moved they smiled and waved good-bye. Shrugging I go out the door and hear Shazza say, "Ouch." Looking over I see her wave me over. As I am walking over, I see the tarp over a large solar sensor has moved and there's a grinding noise as gears react. Suddenly we hear Ali shriek, fear floats on the air as I turn and take a step toward the building. Riddick is right in front of me, he growls "Stay outside!" Then Shazza is holding on to me and he and the men go inside. The men are yelling, I hear thumps of something hitting a metal door. Screams and the copper tang of blood, reach me. There's the sound of glass breaking and animalistc screaches. It's over quickly.

     We were standing by the skiff, it was decided that we had to get the cells and get off the planet. The boys say Ali ran for the door and they hid in the cabnit. Paris Whispered to Zeke "-the boy was bloody bones." Riddick was standing alone, listening to the conversations, watching as I reacted to words I shouldn't be able to hear. Guilt and shame were waring in me for top position. Shazza puts an arm around my shoulders and I hang my head. He seemed annoyed, by what I am not sure.

     The adults are saying there is not enough space for all of us on the skiff. Riddick told them the best way to be rescued was to take the two seater and go out to the shipping lanes, stick out a thumb and hitch a ride and send a rescue party for the others. He's looking at Johns and the woman the whole time. Then they are talking about the creatures. Fry insisted the ones from the cave were larger, then Paris says they fled into the hole when the window broke and the sunslight streamed into the building. They are talking about the posibility that staying in the sun will keep us safe when Riddick says, "Suns don't shine at night." Fear spikes in me and he turns, I becon to him. We move to the coreing room and into the sunlit room, I show him the model and Fry who also came moves it around. The Imam and Johns are by the door. They see the eclipse and she too stops before it gets to the fourth week after the start of it. I take in a shakey breath, Riddick rubs my head and says, "No reason to worry about something we can't control. It might not even have anything to do with us, we could be long gone before this happens." He was so calm and relaxed that I could feel everyone in the room calming at his words. Then someone outside Yelled out, **"My God, look!"** We rushed outside and saw the ringed planet was riasing fast. Then Shazza said, "If we need anything from the Cargo bay we'd better hurry, **_that Sand Cat's solar_**!"

     People are moving fast and she starts to move, Riddick and I are running He grabs my arm and swung me up onto the back of the Sand Cat I am slidding across and I think I'm going right off the other side. Riddick jumps and lands at my side and I slide right into him. We laughed and he put an arm around me when the vehical hits a bump. He helps me sit inside and tells me to sit low, the Imam tells the boys the same thing. He stands and pulls Johns on board and they sit down. My breathing is shallow and labored after the run, Riddick grabs my bag from the floor. he pulls out my O2 tank and gives it to me. I offer him one and he says, "Nah, I'm good." I feel eyes on us and without moving my head look to my side, see Fry is watching us.

     I don't like it, then I notice Johns is bristling and realize we are both _jealous_. Shazza is racing back to the Cargo Bay. She sideswipes a skeleton and it crashes right down to the ground behind us, Riddick said, "That complicates matters." He chuckled and I felt my body react to it, ducking my head I feel his eyes on me. Looking up I see the goggles, but feel his eyes on me. Saw the flash of teeth as he smiles, I've gone scarlet and he chuckles again, I shake my head to clear it and he breaths, "Good Girl." There's a flash as the planet rises higher and blocks the suns, we hear the high pitched screaches as dark shapes begin to pour out of the mounds taking flight. Johns says, "What's it look like?" as Riddick removes his goggles. I think he might not answer, when he says softly," There's a lot of 'em, different sizes." then breaths, "Beautiful." Zeke says, "We aren't even a blip on their radar." Riddick answers, "Oh, we're on their radar, we are a huge blip on their radar. They are going to cull this herd, the weak and the slow will be taken first. So stay low and run for the bay doors."

     The Sand Cat stops at the top of the hill and Riddick helps the boys and me to the ground, says one word to me, "Run!" and grabing the boys arms I yell, "Come on." We are off, the holy man is right behind us. Paris was the first to the doors, Fry is right beside him. I hear Zeke cry out and a woman who's name I never knew. Then I am at the door and looking back see that Shazza and Riddick are just leaving the car. Fry yells, "Get Down!" and I yell too. Shazza hits the dirt, looks like Riddick might have nocked her down and he dives behind her. They both roll down the sand dune and lay low. Creatures fly past them, we watch as the swarm circles back and I hear Fry whispering urgently, "No, no, no, no, no." We both yell, "Stay down!"

     Shazza stood and tried to run, Riddick turned to see if she'd make it, knew she wouldn't and layed flat on his back as the swarm zipped right above him and grabbed her from behind, some attacking her middle until they carried two seprate peices of a screaming woman into the sky. I tryed to run to her when I saw her stand, Paris grabbed my arms pulled me back, as I struggled his right arm wraped around my neck and Fry grabed my right arm to keep me there. Once they were gone, Riddick stood up looked around grabbed my pack, the reason he was delayed, and walked up to me. The others had let me go and I had fallen to my knees crying, "Why didn't she stay down?" No one answered.

     Riddick walked up to me barely bent to hook a hand under my arm and pulled me along. He didn't stop until we were back were he'd been locked up. He shoves me against the wall and hesitated when he saw I was silently crying. Then he was in my face, growling at me," What the Fuck was that?" Fear spiked in me and his nostrals flared, "I'm waiting?!" I swallowed and asked, "W-what w-was what?" His smile was all teeth and malice and anger flared in me. "Don't _ever_ let me see you leave saftey to reach someone, _that can't be saved_!" He growled at me. I yelled, "She was my friend! She got me out of the chryo-tube! She was going to take me with her-" My voice cracked. "If you wanted a family," he asks softly, "why did you run?" I knew he was still angry, he was trying to curb it because he was curious. "I did't!" I sobbed, "W-we w-were leav-ving that planet. D-dad told me to run, Mom said they l-l-loved m-me." I slide down the wall, "S-S-someone s-shot them in the m-marketplace, we w-were on our w-way to the port." Tears were streaming down my face.

     Riddick was squating in front of me, whispered to me, "Grieve for your parents, kid. It'd be fucked up though, if you threw away the chance they gave you. _You need to servive_ , that's what your parents wanted." Somehow he'd moved me into his arms, my head craddled on his shoulder. He rubbed circles on my arm and held me as I cried. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to his eyes surrounded by his scent. I smiled up at him shyly. "Come on," he said softly, "you can use the toilet while they're eating. I'll keep them out."

     We went to the restroom and he said, "Call if you need me." I took care of business and washed up. I came out to find he wasn't by the door, where I'd left him. Emotions ran through me quickly, hurt that he'd left, then jelousy and anger. I heard a soft "Humn-" from a shadowed area looking over I saw the reflective eyeshine of a preditor, rather then fear - relief flooded through me. I saw the flash of teeth and he was trying to surpress it, he moved forward and said, "Happy to see me? Or did you think it was a little cat?"

     Smiling back, I said, "Nah, I haven't seen a cat anywhere around here and the ones I saw before, didn't smell too good." He let out a bark of laughter, we walked over to the group for food. Sitting against the wall to eat, he asked, "What kind of cats did you see, where they strays?" It was my turn to laugh, "No," I said, "Mom said they were mountain lions. We were bow hunting, sitting on tree stands. Mom and me on one and dad on another one. One passed under our tree the other was sniffing dad's. Their heads came up and they loped off towards an outcrop of rocks. Mom whispered that they'd scented easier pray. We came down to find their musk hung in the air and their urine was worse." He laughed out loud and I smiled.

     "After that we went to our trikes, rode to the Ranger's Station and reported the mountain lions, turned in our trikes before going home. From then on, we watched vids about hunting and fishing. Mom said that would be enough for me to learn. Dad felt I needed to practice things, so we played games I 'd have to hide from him, or try to find him. Walking quietly and keeping my eyes open to see the dangers around me, I've never been good with that one. Dad said I was too trusting, take people at face value; then one day mom caught us and insisted we stop, dad told me she just wanted me to be a kid for as long as posible."

     "I can see that, she wouldn't want you to grow up too fast. Question is did you keep up with the fun stuff your dad showed you?" Riddick asked. I took a breath and said, "I guess, I mean; when we played hide-and-seek, I could hide really well and find the kids when I was it. I'd tag 'em before they knew I was coming up on them. I guess the hard part, was trying to keep my speed, agility and strength hiden from the kids and teachers." He looked at me sideways, "Why hide what you can do?" I could tell he was really curious about it.

     Whispering I say, "Mom's people are being hunted... some psyco king heard a man born to her race would kill him, or something. The thing is... my parents never told me what race I am. I mean I know dad was human, mom wasn't. I guess after being hunted, purity of the race wasn't as important as it's servival, even through MUTTS."

     "Never liked that word," he rumbled, "most people aren't all one thing, even those that claim to be pure human." With a look of confusion I asked, "What do you mean?" He shook his head and said, "Nothin'..." after a small pause and looking at my expectent face he said, "It's just, when humans left Earth, to colonize the planets, they had to change things about themselves. Genetics," he shrugged, "had to be done so they could servive on other worlds. So how does anyone get off calling anyone else a Mutt? You smell human and so do I. Hell, most animals wouldn't notice the differance. We all taste like meat to them!" We were both laughing when a grinding sound of metal twisting and tearing reached us all.

     I looked around as the smell of fear spiked in the air, the Imam spoke quietly to the boys who nodded. Paris was holding his weapon and trembling, Fry and Johns turned to watch Riddick, he'd touched my shoulder and spoke too softly for them to hear, "I'll check it out, you go over there and stay directly in the center of the group." Without hesitation I said, "Okay." We both stood and moved in opposite directions. When he was gone and as Fry tryed to get the others to help Riddick, I filled my water bottles and grabbed two for Riddick. Then I picked up four packs of rations and put them in my Pack. I found a lighter that was full in the things they'd been seperating and stuck it in the front pouch of my pack.

     Picking up a flashlight, I tested the beam and deemed myself ready to move. I sat near the Imam and the boys as Fry was beratting the group, saying something about a convict having better morals than 'decent men.' I gave a grudging smile to this. She was one tough lady, still smelled of guilt and shame, but she was becoming a leader. I wanted to help Riddick and to know why she was ashamed, so I decided to go with her group. Besides, he had told me to stay in the middle of the group. If they split up, I would have to choose. As it was they didn't invite the boys, but no one said a thing when I stood and moved with them. **{Hell at least Johns has a gun}** I thought to myself. Plus I didn't think he'd be too happy if I stayed with the boys, just waiting like sitting ducks.

     We were holding our flashlights, pointed ahead. We went down the hallway, turned the corner, and heard running footsteps followed by a scuffling sound in hot persuit. It was dark at the other end of the hall. I could see shapes that could have been ducts and wires. I saw the shine of Riddicks eyes as he raced around the corner and looked back. He was trying to gage distance and so was not seeing the flashlights. I said aloud, "Put on your Goggles." Hearing my voice made him whip his face forward and he stared right into the light. Yelling in pain, he covered his eyes and dropped down into a side roll to the wall. The creature thinking he was getting a good meal came on into the pool of light and screamed in pain too. It scuttled up the other wall to crawl across the ceiling, I followed it with the flash light beam and didn't lose it once. No one noticed my feat with the light, the others whiped thier lights onto it and Johns took his shots, the thing had screached until the bullets cut it off. The creature fell in front of us, Riddick stood with his goggles on. Riddick looked at me pointedly, I rolled my eyes and looked around at the other's I was in the middle of the group, then I looked at Johns shotgun. He took my point.

     Looking at the creature in the flashlight beams we discovered an important fact. The creatures were sensitive to light, the skin burned where we shone the light and blistered where our beams crossed. Everyone became excited, they were saying we only had to last until the eclips was over, then the suns would allow us to wait for rescue. I felt sick, looking down at the creature I said in a hallow voice, "Wait for the eclips to end? That's gonna be a while." The Imam said he'd gotten the impression from the model that the planets moved in conjunction with this one for quite a while. Riddick said, "We have to save ourselves, this eclipse may last for months, the ringed planet is so fucken huge it took moments for it to line up but it stays this way for a good three weeks maybe more. You think we're all gonna last a month?" No one answered.


	4. Hades  Run for the Skiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns had been saying Riddick was an animal since his first escape in the crash, yet the more time I spend with them, the more sure I am that Riddick is the better man.

**The Chronicles of Jack**

**Hades**

_**Run for the Skiff** _

    The boy, Suleiman, was standing there looking at the creature. He'd come at the sound of gunfire. The Imam was looking around, he asked of everyone, "Where is Hasan, the other boy?" Riddick answered, " We stumbled into two of them, he ran one of the two followed and a third one got him. The other lunged for me; I ran this way, into you." As he finished, I felt he was extending sympathies to the holy man. Not something an animal would do. Johns had been saying Riddick was an animal since his first escape in the crash, yet the more time I spend with them, the more sure I am that Riddick is the better man.

     There were other creatures getting into our safe haven, the Imam used a blade he'd gotten from Paris to pry open a clip and lower a metal roll door to another storage area. We filed in and started looking for things we could use. Riddick had moved me away from the inner wall and I watched the others as he cut a hole in the opposite wall. The Imam had leaned against the door, suddenly a long bonespike pierced the wall near his head. Fear was ripe in the room, and edging closer to Riddick I closed my eyes as he used the welder to finish the hole.

     He kicked in the metal and walked in, his arm came back through and was motioning for me to follow. We followed and then Johns and Paris were putting something through the hole to block the way. Everyone was sitting around, the adults were deciding between staying put, trying to outlast the eclipse or going for the skiff. Our group had been whittled down to seven; Fry insisted we go for the skiff, Johns insisted it was suicide. She finely got fed up and yelled for another idea, no one had one. She said we were going, everyone moved quickly, getting lighted cables and flares, what water we had out we drank and the last of the O2 tanks were used up. Riddick grabed a sled from somewhere and we strung rope to pull it, he and Johns loaded the cells on board, Johns brought one and Riddick caried two then grabbed the fourth one from the Imam. The others were looking for weapons and I was stringing cable into loops to go over our body when Riddick and Fry walked by, he was saying out loud, to everyone, "We need to see to our cuts, those bad boys have our scent now."

     I felt as if he'd doused me in ice water, he was telling me to use a tampon! I knew it would not block all the scent of my blood, yet it would reduce the current consentrated scent from the pad I wore. Unfortunatly for us, I had never worn one before and I didn't know where to get one now!  I had no choice, I went in search of some, but never asked if anyone had seen any or they'd know. Never found one so I changed the pad and hoped for the best.

     We were going to travel light, as the Imam put the bucket of flares and liquor lanterns on our side Johns saw my pack was sitting in there, he reached for it. Riddick had it in his hand and opened it. Looking inside he said, "Smart kid, we'll need the food and water." He put it back in the front of the sled. I wondered when he had put the rest of the rations and water in there. He told us to keep the light on his back, but not in his eyes and we went low to await his signal.

     Johns was standing next to him with his shotgun and he asked, "How's it look?" to which Riddick said, "It looks clear." Johns took a step forward and a creature jumped out and he droped, our light hit it and it flew away. Johns lay were he was and said, "What the fuck was that, I thought you said it was clear!?" Riddick said calmly, "I said it _looks_ clear." Johns asked, "Yeah? Well how's it look now?" Riddick looked over the hill and answered with laughter in his voice, "It _looks_ clear."

     We are moving now, we've been moving fast, I hear the creatures out there just outside the ring of light some are screaming as others attack and some are pacing us watching and waiting for the enevitable. The men and Fry are breathing hard, in this air so am I. Riddick stops for a rest, for us, he wasn't even winded. Paris reaches into the bucket for a bottle and uncapping it takes a drink. A flare had fallen out when he'd pulled the bottle up and he made no move to retrieve it. So saying,"Hold on a sec." I take the cable from my body as this one won't reach, put it on the sled and drop to my knees reaching out for the back end of the flare that was still compleetly in the light. I feel the predator just outside the light and feel as someone grabs me and we both fall back as it lunges, I have the flare. It flyes up away from the light but it already scared us all, including Riddick, his fear was sharp and tangy, strangly it centers me. 

     I see Paris is panicking, I try to grab him; I find I'm tangled with the holy man. Fry reaches for the power sorce, but Paris is crawling away from us fast. The unit falls pulling our cables out and we dim, only the lanter Fry holds, a flashlight Suleiman holds and the ones on Riddicks back give us any light. We watch as the unit trails after Paris, then the unit stops humming and he sits on his heels, as the light fades. He mumbles something and then there's a flash of flame, I count about ten creatures sarounding him, but more farther out. The lights gone and I hear his screams and those of the creatures fighting over his pieces as they rip him apart. The Imam tells me not to take on guilt over Paris, he made his own choices, I was not to blame.

     I feel Riddicks eyes turn to me, his aren't the only ones. I know he knows it, too. He says, "Let's move!" We are moving quickly I hear the creatures ahead feel the redirection even though it's gradual and then we are stopping.The acolyte spots the tracks we had made on the first pass, the Imam is asking if we are lost, does Riddick even know where he's going. I had not realized they had not felt it when Riddick circled around, that he'd done it on purpose to buy some time. I hear him say under his breath, "Jackie Boy, I hope you can inspire sympathy quick, if not we're fucked."

     "Listen." he said in response, then louder "Listen!" The creatures were loud in the quiet, "There's a canyon ahead, a lot of them are waiting there, I circled around to try to buy some time; to think, maybe find a way around them. There's only one way to go." He points right at the direction of the canyon, "Staight through, only thing is we're gonna be a big target with the girl bleeding like that." I felt so betrayed, how could he do this to me.

     Johns says, "What the fuck are you talking about?" As Fry says, I'm not bleeding, I haven't been cut." Riddick says, "It ain't that kind of bleed and not _her_ ," he says looking at Fry; turns and looks at me, " _HER_."  All eyes turn to me Johns is yelling, the Imam stares in contemplation and Fry says "What were you thinking?" The pain in my voice was real as I say, "I thought no one would mess with me if they thought I was a boy, I didn't want anyone to mess with me." Tears shimmer in my eyes as I drop them to the ground. "Why didn't you say something?" She asked me. I answer honestly through the tears, "I was afraid you'd make me stay behind. I didn't want to be the reason someone else died." She was holding me telling me none of it was my fault. Then I heared Riddick say softly, "Your good. Got me believing." I whispered back, "Fuck you!" He smiled. Fry asked, "What was that?" I whipped my face and said a little louder,"Thank you." Riddick turned around so fast, I knew he was trying not to laugh out loud. Then Fry was up saying we had to go back, it was too dangerous now. Johns was upset, he'd said that all along and now because of me we would be going back! Yet again I was being protected. The others agreed that we were better off going forward. I told her what I had just said before, "I don't want to be responsible for any more deaths! If we go back now, we'll all die!"

     We were moving again, somehow Johns and Riddick were walking point, Johns lit a flare and Riddick put a hand out to sheild his eyes from the glare. We four were dragging the sled and it was slow going without Riddicks strength in front. Johns pulls Riddick forward out of earshot from the others, tells him they need to lure the creatures away from the group. Tells him the best way is to drag a body behind them maybe fifty feet back.

     Riddick said, "Who'd you have in mind?" As he turns to look at us, Johns reaches out and turns him forward saying, "Jesus, don't look at 'em. Listen, I'm thinken they already got the scent of the girl. I'll keep the others off your back and you do the deed." As Riddick stops and faces Johns I feel the tension in Fry rack up a few notches. She tells us to slow down leave some space between us and them. I hear Johns say to Riddick, "Not too big a job for ya, is it?" To which he answers, "No, not too big a job, only I was thinking we might need bigger bait."

     Johns asks, "Yeah, who'd you have in mind?" Riddick's farel smile is all the answer he gets, before they are fighting. Riddick makes him drop the gun and I see Johns dislocate Riddicks elbow.  Fry yells "Run, leave the sled." And we follow her, but I still hear Riddick say, "One rule, stay in the light."  Fry is trying to keep us running along our tracks but the creatures have been moving through the area and have wiped much of it away.  I can tell we are vering off course and am about to say so when I catch his sent and look forward in time to see Fry, who's looking back for the light behind us, run into the wall of muscle that is Riddick.

     She screamed, stumbled back and stared at him. "Going back to huddle in the dark and wait for the lights to go out, until you can't see what's eating you?" He purred. She asked in a voice that almost did not quiver, "Where's Johns?" Looking her in the eye and smiling, Riddick inquired, "Which half?" She bristled then began accusing him of something, I'd already tuned them out. Riddick had saved me, from a monster who wanted to feed me to other monsters. He had been hurt and didn't let it faze him, Johns had fucked up; he had assumed Riddick was all about his own servival, but he had his own code and protecting innocent children was a big part of it.

     Tears stung my eyes, I swallowed past the lump in my throat and Riddick stepped up to me saying gruffly, _"Don't you cry for Johns! Don't you Dare!"_ I was so surprised that I was able to stop. Still I wanted to tell him I was not going to cry for Johns, I had been thinking of him. We were at the mouth of the canyon and we lit the lanterns and flares. All we had left. Riddick told us to run straight through, don't stop. For them to keep me in the middle and he'd bring the cells. Fry asked if he would be able to keep up and he yelled, "Move it!" We ran.

     I was running in the middle of the group. Riddick said "Don't look up." As we felt something wet splatter us, Fry looked up and said, "They're killing eachother." "Keep going!" Riddick yelled and he pushed her forward as we ran. Body parts and dead beasts crashed down around us, Abu was in front now and had to stop to move bones and sand to make a space for us to get into the skeleton. Fry went first then I crawled in Riddick was there pulling dirt and bone away he lowered the cells in and then came through, Abu came next and the boy took a step, screamed and grabbed the skeleton with both hands, he dropped his liqour lantern outside the skeleton and it broke, splashing booze on the rocks the wick rolled and the flame hit the liquid. Fire flared the creature screamed and let go the boy, they pulled him in and I heard the cells moving across the sand.

     "Riddick!" I called, not understanding why he would be moving when the others were tending to the hurt boy. He stopped dead in his tracks and I took a few steps toward him. His scent was filled with emotion, regret and something I couldn't figure out. He turned his back and I understood.  "Riddick?" I asked, softly. He had not moved, but he hadn't said anything either. I heard the screach from above looked up with my flashlight saw the creature and stepped under the skeleton, the beast crashed into the bones and the ribs snapped, it had me pinned under the spine of the skeleton and began hammering the bones to get to my flesh. "Riddick!" I screamed and looked towards him, he seemed to have started to turn and then froze again. I heard pleading in my voice, "Riddick?!" Then Fry was there with the flashlight that had rolled away when the creature had crashed into me. using that and a liqour lanturn she tryed to get it off me, I had gotten angry at Riddick's indecision, and grabbing a rib bone near my hand I tried to stab the beast; it was too fast for me to hit it. 

     Suddenly it whiped around and hit Fry with it's tail, sending her flying. The flashlight hit rock and broke, Fry hit and slid down dazed. Before it could go for her or resume it's attack on me, Riddick dropped the rope and yelling charged the creature. It screached in return and jumped for Riddick. He caught it by the front legs  and remembering the bonespikes kept them from comming close to him. The creature was no match for his strength. It tryed to pull away and that gave him the time to pull a knife and use it. Dispatching it quickly, he stood and said,"He did not know who he was messing with." Fry had in the meantime moved over to me and helped me out from under the spine as I was trying to catch my breath.  We all ran, Fry and the Imam supporting the injured boy and Me between them and Riddick, who was in front. We had to stop for a moment, even Riddick seemed to be laboring for breath.

     As we stood watching the beasts and estimating how close we were to the settlement, a strangled cry came from behind us and we turned to see a creature's tail wrapped around the boy's throat as it climbed the cliff and was gone. Abu had tryed to reach up for the boy, but he could not hold on to him. Riddick started to turn away, when rain began to fall on us, as it fell harder we tryed to keep both lanterns lit and Riddick, laughing turned back to Abu saying, "Where's your god now, Holy Man?" As he turned he spotted something and moving over he pushed a rock out of the way to find a cave with no creatures or other enterences. We filed in and then he pushed a skull in its place. We turned and I asked, "Why's he still out there?" No one answered. "He's not coming back for us, is he?" Again no answer came.


	5. HADES Skiff, Safe Skiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear shoots through me and I see it cross Fry's face too....

**The Chronicles of Jack**

**HADES**

_**Skiff, Safe Skiff** _

     No one looked at me, then their scent filled my nose, regret and sadness from the Imam; guilt and the scent I could not identify in Riddick only moments before. She whispered softly, thinking we wouldn't hear, "Damn, Johns said he'd leave us." Anger flared in me, I just realized she felt resignation, that Riddick had resigned himself to let me die and was going to walk away so he wouldn't see. Anger drained away as I remembered, he could not take the step away. He then went for the beast only after _I fought for my life_.

     Riddick had put us here to keep us safe, we had all fought for our lives or tried to protect someone else. That is why I was sure he'd be back for us, either with light or in the skiff. They were trying to come to grips with everything that had happened. Time was passing and I was imagining that Riddick was getting to the skiff; he would be putting the cells in one at a time and would check that the skiff would fly. I was going to offer to light some clothes on fire maybe we could dry out a bit. Reaching in the front pocket of my pack I found the lighter was gone. I flashed on Paris scurring away from us and the flash of fire that illuminated him surrounded by monsters, _holding the lighter_.

     "Damn!" I said, they looked at me and I continued, "the lighter's gone." Fry laughed and then Abu and I joined in. Leaning on the wall we decided to extend one lantern so we poured the liqour from one bottle into the other, squeezed the rope we'd used as a wick to get every drop, then sat and listened to the creatures moving around outside.  Soon the lantern sputtered and died plunging us into darkness. The sounds outside grew louder, screaches and cries of pain. Fry was scared and I was reacting to it, moving back I feel Abu's hand and am greatful when he takes my hand in his. I reach for Fry's hand and she calms perceptibly.

     Suddenly the cave is filled with blue light, looking up we see slug-like things clinging to the wall. Their bio-luminesence bright enough to hurt ofter the darkness. Fry jumps up and grabs a slug looking at it she picks up the bottle we'd emptied. She puts it inside and we are all up and moving. Putting slugs into the bottle and grabing more. Fry pulls out Shazza's knife to scrape off the lable. I wonder how long she's had it. The first bottle is filled and looking around I'm sure the last bottle will not be as full. Fry came to the same conclusion, she decides she'll go to the skiff and bring back enough light for us.

     It takes all three of us to move the bone, and to put it back as we wait for her to bring Riddick and/or light back for us. She promises me, "We'll get you off this monster planet, I swear we will." Tears sting my eyes and I blink to keep from crying. She leaves and I swallow past the lump in my throught. Abu and I gather the rest of the slugs and put them in the bottle. I hand him a few and say, "This is the last of them." He nods and takes them to put them in the bottle. Taking my hand he says, "Let us pray, child."

     He asks that Alah guide Fry's feet, to reach her destination safely and asks that her return to us and our trip to safety also go smoothly. I pray silently, asking god to please make the connection or bond that I share with Riddick  be strong enough that he can not leave as Fry thinks he will. I also pray that Fry is strong enough to resist the urge to flee to saftey with him, for that is my only fear right now. We sit and listen to the movement of creatures poking at the bone. I pray they don't know how to move it, for Abu and I aren't strong enough on our own to keep it from moving.

     To pass the time we talk about his pilgrimage to New Mecca. He feels profoundly guilty that the boys in his care all died. I tell him that I should have made them come with me when I left the Coring Room, that I felt something was wrong. He tells me it was not my fault, that they each made the decision to stay in the room. Then I tell him about my parents, and that I believed they had been killed by people acting for those hunting my mother's race. Then I tell him I think Riddick might be of the same race, even said "he smells a lot like my mom, just male."

     We talk about how I had been Jack since I was like seven and that we were going to the second stop the Hunter-Gratzner was supposed to make; that I was going to call my uncle and find out where he lives so that I could be with family, it was what my parents always said I must do if we were seperated. He offered to help me in any way he could. We were huddling together, trying to stay warm, when we heard movement by the bone. We stood and Abu put me behind him, I held up the bottle of glow slugs and he held the knife out, we watched as the bone moved side ways, then Fry was there and our apprehension turned to relief, she moved aside and Riddick was looking in at us.

     Smiling hugely I moved out from behind Abu and said, "Never had a doubt!" His answering smile is brilliant, he said, "Any body not ready for this?" then he reaches for my hand and I go to him without hesitation; I know he's really touched. Abu says to him, "There sir, is my god." We are on the move again, Fry has my Pack and her bottle of glow-slugs. Abu has the flashight and I have the other bottle of glow-slugs. Riddick is running point but he has us in a tight group, they keep me in the middle. We climb a steep hill and Riddick turns to help us up, Fry is first then me then the holy man. He tells us to move and we run for the skiff we run between two metal storage units and I look back to see Riddick is looking all around, there are lights from the skiff shinning just ahead. We are in the light and up the ramp when I turn to find we number three.

     Fear shoots through me and I see it cross Fry's face too. For once I feel no jelousy at all. I want to go get him, but she says I need to stay. She said she would bring him back, that we were going to make it. I told her to be careful, squeeze her hand and she grabbed her bottle of glow-slugs. The Imam, Abu, was praying for their safe and speedy return. I heard her voice again, **_{We're going to make it!}_** her voice morphed into my dads and I began to cry. He'd said the same thing to me shortly before he died.

     I too sent up a prayer, I thought, **{Please, if only one can come back, please let it be Riddick}** I know that it's fucked up, she had done so much for me after all. She stood between me and Johns everytime, she protected me from the creatures and she kept her promise to come back for us. Still, Johns voice was there saying "She pulled the lever to dump the cargo bay to save herself, the thing was jammed, we're all just walking ghosts to you, aren't we lady?!" I reminded myself she was only human and had made up for her mistake by putting herself on the line again and again.

     She was a pilot, but Johns said Riddick could fly too. So I hoped they both would come back, but prayed that if only one could, it would be him. A man of my mother's race, a protector and a friend. He might not be the man from the prophesy, but he might be the one to help me grow up to be the woman who gave birth to the male who would be. One thing I learned from the story my dad told me and from the history taught on diffrent planets, was that the prophesy was never prevented by these heinous acts of genocide. That in fact, had the subject of the prophesy not tried to stop it, it might never have come to pass.

     It felt like forever before we saw him, stumbling up wounded and alone. The Imam asked about Fry and he shook his head. I was thrilled he was alive, felt guilty that she was not. He made us strap in, closed the door and turned on the engines, seemed to think something through and shut everything down. Looking at him, I asked, "What is it? What's wrong?" He looked at me and said, " We can't leave," then a creature jumped on the windshield; I jumped in fear and he continued, "without saying Good-Night!" He turned on the engines to full and burning those behind and plawing through those ahead, he took out as many of the creatures as he could before pulling up and out of the planets gravitational pull.

     When Riddick set the auto pilot on a course for the shipping lanes, I moved into the co-pilot's seat. Straping in, I turned to him and said, "Lot of questions from whoever picks us up, might even be a Merc ship." He noded once and said, "Yeah?" but I heard the 'your point' implyed. "Well, what do we say about you?" I asked. After a moment he said, "Tell 'em that Riddick is dead, he died somewhere on that planet." Abu and I look at each other and nod.


End file.
